


Три цвета

by thett



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist!Steve, Drawing, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Sculpture, actor!bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку БКФ III - 10<br/>Современная Бруклин-АУ. Стив учится живописи. Однажды в класс приходит новый натурщик, которым подрабатывает студент театрального Баки Барнс. Стив поражён его неканонной красотой и яркой сексуальностью. Случайно или нарочно он запарывает задание и уговаривает Баки попозировать для него дополнительно. Встреча вечером в пустом классе. Стив рисует обнажённого Баки, Баки возбуждается от ситуации, от взглядов, которые на него бросает Стив, от мыслей, которые возникают у него самого в голове, стоит только взглянуть на художника. Спонтанный секс в художественном классе среди незаконченных рисунков с риском быть застигнутыми, dirty talk. Раскладка не принципиальна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три цвета

**белый**  
Второй курс начался с забавного происшествия: отличница Эльза зашла в аудиторию и вылетела оттуда как ошпаренная. Ее щеки раскраснелись, пальцы мяли пенал, глаза бегали в поисках подруг. Притворно-спокойным шагом пройдя по коридору, Эльза завернула за угол и пустилась бегом до каморки, где ранние пташки разминались на пятиминутных набросках. Она прикрыла за собой дверь, кинула свернутый в рулон ватман на драпировку и драматичным шепотом сообщила:  
\- Там голый мужик.  
Реакция публики была разнообразной. Наученные горьким опытом училищ старожилы не повели и ухом. Совы-задроты (до поступления Стив не знал о существовании таковых) вяло отсалютовали кофейными кружками. Кто-то восхищенно вскрикнул, кто-то закатил глаза: мол, знала куда идешь. Так или иначе, всеобщим вниманием Эльза завладела единолично.  
\- Совсем голый? – поинтересовались из темного угла.  
\- Почти, - Эльза отвела глаза и покраснела еще сильнее, - на нем носочек.  
\- Один? – уточнили из угла.  
\- Как у перцев! – рассмеялся Джонс, любивший на досуге послушать старый добрый калифорнийский рок.  
\- Именно что, - подтвердила Эльза, обнаруживая прежде неведомые глубины эрудиции.  
\- На это стоит посмотреть, - Джонс парой линий закончил эскиз и решительно потащил Эльзу за собой.  
Паломничества в аудиторию продолжались до обеда. Рисунок и живопись всегда ставили блоками, неторопливое размазывание масла по холсту занимало весь день. Стив предпочитал акварель, но ответ куратора был неотвратимее вставшего на рельсы товарного поезда: до третьего курса – только масло. Акварель для профи. Сначала поймите хоть что-нибудь про светотень, и ради бога, вы когда-нибудь слышали – в картине должен быть воздух. Вообще-то, за шесть лет практики Стив свел близкое знакомство со светотенью, воздухом и комарами на пленере, но у дипломированных мастеров искусств было свое мнение на этот счет.  
Девчачий стол в кафетерии жужжал как пчелиный улей. Из разных концов зала то и дело доносились хвалебные и жадные разговоры: правда ли в одном носке? Правда, правда. Он хоть хорошенький? Ну на любителя. Стройный? Что есть, то есть. Вот бы блондин. Вот бы брюнет. Интересно, когда они пригласят транссексуала, сраные консерваторы.  
Пятиминутки были неплохой разминкой, но Стиву всегда импонировал академический подход. Десятичасовые отмывки, выдроченные до морщинок портреты – вот это было в его стиле. Первый учитель привил ему вкус к копированию работ великих мастеров. Каникулы в Париже, помимо улучшенного разговорного французского, подарили незабываемый опыт ежедневных встреч с Вермеером и толпами туристов. После Парижа Стив мог рисовать где угодно и при каких угодно условиях. Можно ли сказать, что это его и подвело?  
Ни в первый, ни во второй день Стив не нашел времени заглянуть в злополучную аудиторию. Публика плавно перекочевала туда, оставив Стива наедине с изнывающей от скуки Джоанной. Сидящая напротив Мыслителя Джоанна пристроила планшет за амфорой и смотрела сериалы с древнегреческим выражением лица. Свет в каморке перетекал с одной стены на другую, вычерчивая ломаные тени на ее белой тоге. Стив увлекся симметрией фигур и писал попеременно то Джоанну, то Мыслителя. Для учебных целей великую скульптуру отлили в гипсе, и Стив падал в белизну, купался в молоке оттенков и изобретал все новые и новые вариации одного и того же цвета. Стена в тени была холодной и синей, на свету - теплой и розовой, но подсвеченная теплом тела модели драпировка была нежнее, живее стены. Гипс был шероховатым и твердым, ткань имела прозрачность и вес. Работа давалась тяжело и тем была интересна. Пока что Стив находился в поиске, и едва намеченное лицо Джоанны казалось ему единственным заслуживающим внимания объектом на холсте.  
Не только ему.  
За спиной прошелестели шаги. Джоанна оторвала взгляд от экрана, мельком кивнула кому-то знакомому и уставилась обратно. Стив приготовился к недружелюбным комментариям (почему-то старшие живописцы считали своим долгом пройтись по каждому недостатку и обойти вниманием достоинства работы), но услышал совсем другое.  
\- Шекспировская картинка, - со знанием дела сообщил голос, разрушая выстроенный Стивом хрустальный храмовый мир, - достойно ли терпеть безропотно позор судьбы иль нужно оказать сопротивленье? Восстать, вооружиться, победить?  
\- Я предлагаю победить, но постановка думает иначе, - отшутился Стив. Кого еще занесло в его тихую обитель.  
\- Ей по форме положено думать, - согласился голос, - что смотришь, Джо?  
\- Десятый сезон Клиники, - тихо ответила Джоанна, - ты бы оделся, замерзнешь.  
\- Тут как в парилке, а у этого парня – морг. И ты в нем главный труп.  
\- Это не морг, - Стив начал заводиться.  
\- Стены белые, тряпки белые, у Джо ни глаза, ни ноги.  
\- Я еще не закончил.  
\- Когда закончишь, позови, - со знанием дела приказал голос, - сфоткаю для друзей. Они в медицинском, скажут тебе всю правду.  
\- Спасибо, обойдусь. В какой ты аудитории.  
\- В триста пятой, - голос развеселился. – Спроси Барнса, меня там все знают.  
\- Не премину, - сказал Стив и обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть в разломе закрывающейся двери голую, – ему же не показалось? – первозданно обнаженную задницу.  
Знакомство не задалось с самого начала. Продолжение звучало в одном тоне со вступлением: на первом же просмотре Стив получил громкий и красочный разнос, послушать который собрался весь курс. Выставленные вдоль стен холсты как один пестрели охрой, красным кадмием, синим кобальтом и незнакомым мужчиной, запечатленным со всех возможных ракурсов. Работа Стива выделялась (в прямом смысле слова) белой вороной – равнодушно-прекрасная замотанная в тогу Джоанна отражала тонущий в полуденной тени абрис Мыслителя. Как всегда, Стив гордился свежей работой больше всего. Как всегда, куратор не оставил от нее камня на камне.  
\- Не соответствует заданию, - скупо проронил куратор, протирая очки, - к твоему сведению, Роджерс, второй курс отводится для изучения анатомии.  
Копируя его повадки, Стив кивнул на разбросанные по полу наброски, изображавшие строение скелета.  
\- Этого мало, Роджерс, - как же противно он тянет «о», - с понедельника шагом марш в триста пятую. И не вылезай оттуда, пока не выучишь расположение мышц на живом человеке.  
\- Конечно, сэр, - послушание кисло обожгло язык.  
Он был готов учиться. Слушаться мудрых советов. Сидеть над холстом день и ночь. Почему для того, чтобы сделать его живописцем, они считали своим долгом его сломать?  
\- У тебя большой потенциал, Стив, - куратор сменил амплуа и теперь играл доброго полицейского, - я не позволю тебе зарыть его в кладовке. Пора выйти из тени! Да здравствует обнаженная натура.  
Стайка поклонниц куратора подобострастно вздохнула.  
\- Со следующей недели Джоанна раздевается и уходит в триста восьмую. Мальчики направо, девочки налево. Выбирайте того, кто вам по душе, но если в конце семестра я обнаружу на ваших рисульках портняжную мышцу вместо четырехглавой, экзамен по композиции покажется вам раем.  
Стив вздрогнул. Повторять прошлогодние мучения не хотелось. Сами собой набежали унылые мысли: про то, что стипендии не хватает на холсты и скоро придется рисовать на картоне, про то, как мама там одна, про бессмысленные халтуры, приносящие меньше денег, чем подработка в Макдональдс. Выбор профессии был бы тяжелым, если бы не был выбором вовсе – Стив писал как дышал. Каждая его работа была им. Он жил в них, писал свою собственную вселенную. Известно, что художник рисует не модель, но себя; за маской Мона Лизы проглядывает Леонардо, и у всех портретов Стива под бутафорскими чертами было его лицо. В этом свете курс анатомии приобретал совсем неприглядный вид. У Стива не было проблем с тем, чтобы изучать расположение костей и крепление мышц, но писать себя голым ему совсем не хотелось.  
Неудивительно, что с таким настроем он закончил день в баре. Кампус изобиловал маленькими кафе и просторными буфетами с несъедобной едой, но, к счастью, у Стива были друзья, и, к счастью, каждую пятницу они были в говно, и, к несчастью, он не пил. Проводить время в пьющей компании было не так плохо, как ему казалось до поступления – друзья на то и друзья, чтобы находить темы для разговоров и шуток в любой кондиции. Сегодня они были в настроении пошалить. Теплая осень едва ли не хуже теплой весны, когда только кнут может загнать студентов в аудиторию. Ночи были короткими, небо – светлым, и пока Стив похоронно размышлял о ценах на растворитель, компания успела составить план.  
\- Мусорная охота! – провозгласил Джонс, хлопая пачкой эскизов по столу. Выбрав наименее ценные образцы анатомических штудий и стыдливо закопав поглубже чьи-то очевидно неанатомичные сиськи, Джонс парой движений резака заострил карандаш и приступил к составлению списка.  
\- Играем с театралами, они скоро подойдут. Срок до двенадцати дня. Я придумал бородатую женщину и байкера.  
\- Бородатая женщина слишком сложно, - зашумели игроки, - байкер у нас есть, вписывай.  
\- Двенадцать дня – это для слабаков, - вмешался незнакомый задрот, продефилировавший с пивом от бара, - давайте до шести утра. По хардкору.  
\- Баки, - обрадовались за столом, - здорово, чувак. Ты за наших или за ваших.  
\- Я бы рад, - горько вздохнул Баки, - но если я буду за вас, меня потом ждет темная. И вряд ли это будет комната для проявки пленки. В другой раз, пацаны.  
\- Обстановка накаляется, - тоном футбольного комментатора сообщил Уилсон, - кто же получит руку самой прекрасной принцессы двух факультетов?  
\- Твоя принцесса в другом замке, - Баки хлопнул Уилсона по плечу, как старого друга, и тут Стив понял, что что-то упускает. Когда его парни успели скорешиться с этим манерным щеглом?  
\- У меня был список с прошлой охоты, - Баки тем временем развил бешеную активность, - побегаем, будет весело. Сейчас.  
Он выудил из переднего кармана помятый листок и принялся диктовать.  
\- Команда в телефонной будке. Команда с какой-нибудь звездой экрана. Вся команда в тележках из магазина.  
\- А кто снимает? – обеспокоился Уилсон.  
\- Охранника попросим, - отмахнулся Джонс, - дальше.  
\- Команда на фоне спорт-кара. Вся команда в одной душевой кабинке. Член команды вместо официанта в ресторане. Команда стоит на руках. Как минимум двое в собачьей будке.  
\- Где мы тут будку найдем?  
\- Я знаю место.  
\- А кого внутрь посадим?  
\- Известно, кого. Роджерса и Родригеса.  
\- Вот это пара. Я хочу видеть!  
Однокурсники залились смехом. Вслед за ними засмеялись театралы – и сидевший во главе стола Баки тоже смеялся, только смотрел на Стива странным внимательным взглядом, в котором не было веселья. В изгибе его губ и прямой линии носа чудилось что-то знакомое, будто недавно виделись; ну конечно же, виделись, они все-таки учились в одном заведении, ходили по одним и тем же тропам. Стива давно не напрягали шутки про его комплекцию, напротив – ему впервые за всю неделю было легко и интересно, интересно не от сложного вызова, а от возможности развлечься и хорошо провести время. Разве не за этим в конечном счете люди поступают в универы? Не ради изнурительной учебы и язвительных комментариев, это уж точно. Прогулки до утра, легкомысленные купания в окрестных речках, запойные пленеры и игра в твистер; Стив знал, куда он шел, он был там, где нужно, и безумная фотосессия с мусорной охоты вписывалась в картину куда лучше, чем сто оттенков белой скорби на лице Мыслителя.

 **все еще белый**  
В шесть часов тридцать минут утра Баки Барнс запихнул в карман пачку мятых банкнот, - свою долю выигрыша, - поставил картонный стакан на перила единственной работавшей в этот час забегаловки и горестно осматривал пустую пачку, надеясь на чудо. Над кампусом вставало солнце. Хорошие мальчики с факультета графики укладывались по койкам. Рецепт эликсира бодрости от Баки был прост и гениален, как все, к чему Баки когда-либо имел отношение: апельсиновый сок с двойным эспрессо, неразменная пачка папирос и отсутствие ночного сна. В идеальной схеме имелось одно уточнение, даже не изъян – никаких горизонтальных поверхностей. Привалиться спиной к стенке допустимо, что Баки сейчас и осуществил, переводя дух перед длинным днем грядущим. Главное – не садиться.  
Вдалеке показалась бодрая фигурка, отцентрированная по солнцу. Она стремительно приближалась, принося с собой гнетущий призрак здорового образа жизни, пробежек на заре и ста баллов по физкультуре (как известно, в любой гуманитарной специальности оценка по физкультуре имеет решающее значение). Тугие кудри, черные легинсы и не по времени алая помада поравнялись с Баки, и он решил испытать судьбу.  
\- Эй, Картер, - поздоровался Баки, - угости сигаретой.  
Дама пробежала пять шагов вперед, плавно завернула и припарковалась рядом с Баки.  
\- Барнс, - церемонно кивнула Пегги, - утречка.  
\- Доброго, - обрадовался Баки, вытягивая из протянутого портсигара самокрутку. Пегги прикурила ему, потом себе, завершая образ сизой штриховкой дыма.  
\- Что делала летом? – светски осведомился Баки.  
\- Ездила домой, - Пегги была родом из Йоркшира, - пасла детишек в лагере.  
\- Ты была вожатой? – Баки чуть не поперхнулся.  
\- Я была скаутом, - Пегги изящно изогнула бровь.  
\- Будь готов, - продекламировал Баки.  
\- Умереть за свою страну, если потребуется; так что когда настанет момент, выходи из дома с уверенностью и без раздумья о том, убьют тебя или нет, - отбарабанила Пегги.  
\- Серьезный бизнес, - Баки отмер только через полминуты, - теперь я понял, на кого ты учишься. Ты английский шпион.  
\- Разведчик, - поправила Пегги, - предпочитаю регулярную армию подпольным образованиям.  
Специальность Пегги была одной из десяти величайших тайн кампуса. Она посещала уроки картографии и химии, была замечена в анатомическом театре и в компьютерном классе. Инженеры списывали у нее матан, а художники – историю искусств. Пегги была загадочна и непостижима, она брала с собой на пробежку портсигар, а без накрученных на старомодные бигуди кудрей ее не видела даже соседка по комнате.  
\- Вкусный табак, - подольстился Баки, надеясь на новые откровения, но Пегги только кивнула.  
Баки знал все это, потому что умудрился составить расписание не менее загадочное, чем у потомственной шпионки. Чтобы успевать на прибыльную и непыльную подработку, ему пришлось освободить три дня в начале недели – и не сказать, чтобы утро в теплых светлых аудиториях художников нравилось ему меньше, чем литературные семинары. Сердобольная кафедра снабжала чаем и печеньем, а художники разве что не на цыпочках ходили, пока Баки дремал в просиженном кресле, и плевать, что из одежды на нем был только нелепый носок цензуры.  
Никотин наконец растворился в крови и устремился к мозгу. Первая за день сигарета сшибала с ног, и хорошо было бы встретить этот момент сидя на каменном бордюре – но тогда сон из отдаленной приятной перспективы превратился бы в позорную реальность, а дремать, свернувшись калачиком под крыльцом кофейни, Баки считал ниже своего достоинства. Табак Пегги ненавязчиво пах горькими осенними персиками, ванилью и прелыми листьями. Настоенный на соке эспрессо ввинтился в голову ржавым саморезом. Глаза слезились от недосыпа и солнца. В такие моменты Баки ощущал себя по-настоящему, стопроцентно живым. Жизнь без адреналина текла мимо скучно и плавно, и только на сцене, проживая чужие драмы, Баки мог на пару часов стать собой настоящим.  
Он знал это с детства. Прыжки с тарзанки в мутную воду, облаченные в гипс руки и ребра, уличные драки за горсть конфет, монет, красивую девчонку: он никогда не мог противиться искушению. Не считал нужным. Когда Баки исполнилось двенадцать, мамина мама усадила его перед собой, разложила карты и добрый час толковала про масть мечей, горячую кровь и потребность в тормозах. Потом пришла мама Баки и накричала на свою маму; Баки смотрел в окно, там его команда жгла шины на пустыре, и черный тяжелый смог стелился по песку.  
Детальное знакомство Баки с тормозами произошло тремя годами позже, когда отец начал брать его с собой в мастерскую. По лицу градом лился пот, местные мужики употребляли пиво на заднем дворе, руки почернели от машинного масла – этот запах въелся в ноздри и не отпускал его даже сейчас, чудился в разводах дыма дорогих сигарет, на сгибе чьей-то надушенной шеи. Баки на роду было написано стать ведьмой, самоубийцей и автослесарем, но как-то не сложилось.  
\- Что вы ставите? – прервала затянувшееся молчание Пегги.  
Они стояли перед приветливо распахнутыми дверями театрального корпуса. Баки взглянул на часы: без пяти семь. Последняя четверть часа начисто испарилась из памяти.  
\- Что-то про трамвай, - отмахнулся Баки, - я предпочел бы современников. Человека-слона. Или про расовое неравенство.  
\- Начни с Шекспира, там все есть, - усмехнулась патриотка Пегги.  
\- Еще со школы на зубах скрипит.  
В школе Баки прогуливал литературу на пустыре. Ранние пары отметались им как незначительные; удивительно, как при такой стратегии он вообще умудрился куда-то поступить. В универе привычный метод не сработал: выбранные им классы никогда не начинались позже девяти, и Баки сочинил новую стратегию. Лучший способ прийти на пару вовремя – не ложиться. Удивительно, как при таком методе он вообще умудрялся стоять вертикально и помнить роль.  
\- Хорошего дня, Барнс, - ритуально попрощалась Пегги и легкой трусцой направилась к общежитию.  
\- Бывай, Картер, - крикнул Баки ее прямой спине. Картер, не сбавляя темпа, подняла ладонь, спустя секунду сложившуюся в неприличный жест.  
Остатки кофе омыли сожженный никотином язык. Баки тупо смотрел ей вслед, пока тень не скрылась за горизонтом. Скаут, подумать только, ей бы в школе благородных девиц учиться, а все туда же – форсировать реки, жечь костры, ставить палатки в темноте под проливным дождем. Заботиться о детях, которые жаждут новых имен и приключений. Запоздало Баки понял, что и сам являлся для Картер таким ребенком: и сигаретой она его угостила, и до корпуса довела, проследила, чтобы не свалился в кусты по дороге. Добрая женщина. Со всех сторон Баки окружали исключительно положительные люди, которые считали своим долгом о нем заботиться.  
***  
\- Барнс, закрой рот, слюна капает, - доверительно шепнули ему на ухо, и Баки проснулся.  
Первая секунда ошпарила кипятком. Баки поглядел бы на того, кто не вздрогнул бы, не потянулся за драпировкой: желание прикрыться было сильнее симпатии к аккуратно разложенным складкам. Два десятка внимательных глаз следили за каждым его движением, и Баки заставил мышцы расслабиться.  
\- Ты в триста пятой, сегодня понедельник, час пополудни, - отрапортовала староста, и триста пятая залилась смехом.  
Это стало своеобразным ритуалом. Художники привыкли к тому, что до обеда Баки отсыпается за выходные, и вдохновенно изображали его синие, зеленые и орехово-карие глаза. Однажды Баки даже видел фиолетовые, но подозревал, что студентка не чужда японским мультикам.  
\- Кофейку хочешь? – пробасил Джонс.  
\- Не откажусь, - не отказался Баки. Потянулся, стараясь не сильно выпячивать колени и локти, похрустел шеей и принял установленную позу. Художники переглянулись, телепатически общаясь между собой, и загалдели, стараясь перетянуть покрывало каждый на свою сторону.  
\- Левый локоть выше. Подбородок опусти.  
\- Нет, пусть поднимет. У меня контр-свет в профиль.  
\- Идет твой профиль лесом. Дернье мне загораживает, дайте полчаса порисовать по-человечески.  
\- Не зарься на искусство.  
\- Натюрморт вот-вот ебнется, подложите картонку под ножку.  
\- Баки, будь паинькой, поверни голову налево на тридцать градусов. Обожаю твои скулы.  
\- А что если...  
\- Помолчите хоть минутку, - взмолился Баки. У него с утра раскалывалась голова. Чертово солнце било по глазам, превращая сборище одиозных творцов в кипящий котел теней. Одна из теней встала, отделилась от общей массы и перетекла поближе к Баки; наклонилась, осматривая критическим взглядом. Светлые волосы, клетчатая рубашка – Стив, припомнил Баки, бунтарь из морга, до последнего сопротивлялся зову обнаженной натуры.  
Стив обошел кресло по кругу, взвешивая и критически оценивая дуэт Баки и кресла со всех сторон. Прохладной ладонью поправил прическу, переложил локоть повыше, постучал по колену – Баки спохватился и поставил ногу на низенькую табуретку, придававшую ему развратно-пресыщенный вид скучающего вдовца. Волшебным образом его незаметные манипуляции разрешили конфликт: художники одобряюще цокали языками, возвращаясь в мир красок и пастели. Запахло растворителем и терпким маслом. Гомон стих. Баки блаженно сомкнул веки, собираясь подремать еще ну хотя бы пять минут, мам, - когда чужая ладонь беспардонно оттянула резинку нейлонового носка и прошлась по члену.  
Шок, абсолютная пустота, космический вакуум. Все эти сравнения были блеклыми и безвкусными: испытанное Баки чувство не могло быть выражено ни на одном человеческом языке. «Блядь», - сказал язык, и Баки прикусил его, чтобы не смущать присутствующих дам. «Только не вставай», - вступил в игру инстинкт самосохранения, а память некстати подкинула несколько горячих сцен. Баки точно помнил как минимум два порно-ролика, которые начинались именно так. Щеки залило румянцем, дыхание билось в горле, Баки щурился сквозь ресницы и боялся пошевелить пальцем – казалось, что уж от этого-то непременно встанет.  
Стив невозмутимо подтянул резинку повыше, отошел на два шага и кивнул сам себе.  
\- У тебя носочек съехал, - сказал он непринужденным тоном святого Иеронима, вынувшего колючку из лапы льва. Будь Баки львом, он кинулся бы на потерявшего всякую совесть помощника и растерзал его, чтобы кровью смыть позор.  
Баки не был львом.  
\- Спасибо, я могу сам, - улыбнулся Баки и поправил гульфик, придавая нежным частям тела удобную конфигурацию, стирая своим прикосновением чужое – непрошеное, сладкое и стыдное.  
Девицы смущенно потупились. Мальчишки заржали. Обстановка была разряжена – только Баки оказался заряжен, и сон ушел, и пальцы дрожали. А Стив натянул обратно перчатки (не хочешь выковыривать из-под ногтей масло, белоручка?) и вернулся к холсту, отгородился от мира мольбертом, так что Баки даже не мог увидеть, какого оттенка фуксии был румянец на его щеках.  
\- Я бы неделю руки не мыла, - хохотнули в углу, и Баки мгновенно вернулся к мысли о львах, кишках и потрошках, он уже готовился издать предупреждающий рык, когда дверь в аудиторию распахнулась. Вошел Джонс, и вслед за ним вошел запах кофе, и Баки пришлось отложить растерзание на неопределенный срок – ну, по крайней мере, на те десять минут, что он не выпьет свой американо.

 **черный**  
Вселенная, по мнению Стива, была устроена справедливо. Ищущий да обрящет, связанный будет отпущен, потерянный - найден, а тот, кого смешали с грязью, покроется золотом. Всякий просящий получает, и ищущий находит, и стучащему отворят.  
\- Ты меня понял, Роджерс. Имеющий уши - услышит, - припечатал куратор Филлипс и двинулся к следующему пациенту. Стив застыл соляным столбом, невидяще уставившись на стенку со своими работами. Подвешенные на рейках холсты и ватманы покрывали стену от пола до потолка. За пять минут они стали Стиву чужими, подернулись пленкой грубых, лаконичных, и, что самое обидное, заслуженных замечаний.  
Стив не стал забирать работы. Вышел из распашонки, спустился с третьего этажа в холл. Задумчиво повисел у кофейного автомата, прикидывая, чего ему не хватает - чаю, шоколада или сразу цикуты. Голова была мутной от недосыпа: Стив несколько дней подряд совершенствовал свои полотна, принес на просмотр сырое липкое масло. Зрение расплывалось, попросту отказывалось фокусироваться.  
Плоские, сплюснутые работы. Никакого воздуха. На узорах далеко не уедешь - соберите в кучу композицию, прежде чем играть формами. Количество - вы, Роджерс, думаете, что дуракам закон не писан? К сожалению, к вам это не относится, потому что вы не дурак. Хотя и играете такового. Не думали о переводе на другой факультет? Нет? Вынужден вас огорчить: здесь вам делать нечего. Трех откровенно слабых картонок недостаточно для зачета, Роджерс. И я молчу про анатомию. Вы как с куклы Барби писали. Где объем, где текстура, где трицепсы? Планируете начать карьеру профессионального маляра? Тоже нет? Странно. Позвольте осведомиться, зачем вы целиком замазали - нет, буду выражаться в понятных вам терминах, зашпаклевали - модель охрой? Разве у него такого цвета кожа? Вы вообще взглянули на постановку хоть раз?  
В этот момент было очень трудно удержаться от хука в челюсть. Или хотя бы от язвительного комментария о том, сколько раз за этот семестр Стив смотрел на пресловутую модель. Пришлось прикусить щеки изнутри, и теперь чай с запахом тлена обжигал мелкие ранки.  
Нужно было позвонить маме. Позвонить и сказать, что все хорошо - стипендия продлена, Стив остается на каникулы в кампусе, рисунок и живопись сданы на высший балл. Рисунок и живопись в совокупности получили пятьдесят (издевательская оценка: рисунок набрал возможный максимум, живопись - ноль), и никакое вранье не помогло бы Стиву исправить ситуацию. Нужно было найти работу, зацепиться, дождаться следующей осени и пойти в мастерскую к другому куратору. Он смог бы извернуться, объяснить задержку длиной в год дополнительными занятиями и творческими изысканиями. Он бы не смог.  
\- Ситуация, - выдохнул Дум-Дум и подпалил сигарету. Неприятный запах отрезвил Стива, присутствие друга разогнало туман в голове. Ноги дрожали, дыхание сбилось, и Стив машинально потянулся в сумку за ингалятором. Современная медицина позволяла держать в узде любые болячки, но в плохие моменты астма по-прежнему давала о себе знать.  
\- Прости, - заметив жест Стива, Дум-Дум затушил бычок о перила и опустился рядом на ступеньки. Мимо них проходили счастливо щебечущие студентки, волоком тащили неподъемные папки. Они шли мимо. Стив и Дум-Дум сидели и молчали - каждый о своем.  
\- Сколько у тебя? - выдавил Стив. Закашлялся, сглатывая лекарство. Вкус смешался на языке с химическим душком чая, став из неприятного совершенно невыносимым. Захотелось нормального чая, черного, крепкого, с лимоном и сахаром. Глюкоза необходима для поддержания работы мозга. Очевидно, мозгу Стива сейчас требовались лошадиные дозы глюкозы.  
\- Шестьдесят восемь, - с плохо скрытой горечью отозвался Дум-Дум, - сорок шесть по рисунку и двадцать два по живописи. Филлипс зверствует.  
\- Вожжа под хвост попала, - согласился Стив. Это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения - нет, он искренне волновался за друзей, но не тогда, когда собственные проблемы мешали дышать.  
\- Что будешь делать?  
Несмотря на наличие плана, ответить было тяжело.  
\- Найду работу, сниму комнату, - Стив смотрел прямо перед собой, - как-нибудь перекантуюсь, а потом попробую еще раз.  
Дум-Дум округлил глаза.  
\- Двинутый. Я о планах на вечер спрашиваю! Поставит он тебе проходной, не дури.  
\- Он на моих глазах поставил в ведомость ноль, - зло отозвался Стив.  
\- Это еще ничего не значит. Пересдашь. Пойдем кутить, инженеры обещали космическую вечеринку.  
\- Я не в настроении. Нужно собрать работы, - Стив начал заводиться. Само по себе это было неплохо - апатия сменилась яростью, жаждой действия. Но обижать Дум-Дума не хотелось.  
\- Устроишь из них костер? - отбил подачу Дум-Дум.  
\- Неплохая идея, - Стив встал, кинул стаканчик в урну и попал с десяти шагов. Маленькие радости.  
\- Снайперский выстрел, - хмыкнул Дум-Дум, - у тебя есть время до полуночи, чтобы передумать. Успеешь соорудить с десяток костров.  
\- Украду еще твои, - согласился Стив, - и картонки Джонса прихвачу. Он много растворителя льет, костер выйдет на славу.  
\- Будь так любезен, прихвати. Ужасно лень тащить их обратно в общагу.  
Вот так и вышло, что изнуренный душевными переживаниями Стив получил достаточно времени, чтобы подумать и успокоиться. Упаковать три комплекта работ за целый семестр было небыстрой задачей, а учитывая, что Дум-Дум и Джонс записывали по холсту за неделю, Стив вышел из аудитории добрых два часа спустя. Закат отгорел, сумерки пролетели перед глазами, пока Стив снимал картонки в полутьме класса. По всему кампусу зажглись бледные зимние фонари, и Стив застыл перед панорамным окном, созерцая картину безмятежности. Все кусочки пазла встали на свои места: сейчас Стив нуждался в обществе одного конкретного человека, и этот человек наверняка ждал Стива.  
Пошатываясь под тяжестью папок, Стив поднялся на чердак и прошел по коридору между зданиями. Дверь кафедры была по обыкновению приоткрыта - приветливый знак, лучше всего отражающий характер профессора. Стив постучал и получил приглашение, которым незамедлительно воспользовался.  
В кабинете Эрскина горели две тусклые лампы. Вскоре Стив был усажен на столетний диван, напоен чаем (наконец-то правильным, таким как надо) и тактично допрошен обо всех радостях и горестях. Здесь Стива всегда охватывало ощущение дома, покоя, которое искушенные люди сравнили бы с визитом к психотерапевту; не будет ложью сказать, что только ему Стив мог откровенно задать любой вопрос, будь то фундаментальное непонимание принципов композиции (главная тема их разговоров на первом курсе) или угроза лишиться стипендии.  
\- Непростое положение, - пощипал себя за бороду Эрскин. Он не драматизировал проблему, как сделала бы мама, и не кидался любыми способами утешать и отвлекать, как вечно поступали друзья. Он выделял главное. Он искал решение. Теперь, когда Стив запутался и устал от мыслей, такая помощь была ему нужнее всего. Профессор долил чаю и погрузился в недолгое молчание, но Стив все равно успел задремать - погрузиться в тупой немой транс, лишенный искры сознания.  
\- С одной стороны, Филлипс - превосходный живописец, - профессор откашлялся и начал свою речь, - с другой стороны, подчас ему свойственны резкие порывы. Не думаю, что он всерьез хочет твоего исключения. Ты ему по душе.  
\- И поэтому он обращается со мной как полковник с нерадивым новобранцем?  
\- Тех, кто важнее других, всегда меряют по особой мерке. Он полагает, что ты не выкладываешься полностью. Насколько мне известно, тебе свойственна эта черта, - Эрскин хитро посмотрел на Стива из-под очков, и Стив ощутил мимолетный укол возмущения. Это он-то не выкладывался?  
\- Не спорь, Стив. Я хочу тебе помочь, а не пристыдить. У него есть объективные причины для столь низкой оценки?  
\- Три масла, - неприветливо сознался Стив.  
\- За семестр.  
\- Я затянул с подготовкой.  
\- Ты не хочешь выполнять это задание, - профессора было не провести, - испытываешь сложности с натурой? Насколько я помню твою французскую серию, никаких проблем быть не должно.  
\- Там было другое, - Стив покраснел.  
\- Да брось. Неужели не нашлось ни единой симпатичной модели на весь поток? Ни за что не поверю.  
\- Нашлось, - Стив неотрывно изучал резьбу чиппендейловского столика, - более чем.  
\- В таком случае я не понимаю, что тебе помешало.  
Стив пожевал губу. Было трудно извлечь на поверхность и сформулировать для воспитанного в интеллигентной среде профессора предрассудки, впитанные с молоком матери.  
\- Изображать голого человека без веской причины - неэтично и вульгарно.  
\- В истории искусств ты найдешь массу этичных и возвышенных примеров, опровергающих это утверждение. Возьми Ренессанс - толпа Мадонн и святых, один Себастьян чего стоит. Живописцы веками использовали библейские сюжеты как предлог для работы с обнаженной натурой.  
\- Так то библейские сюжеты, а не какой-то придурок с соседнего факультета! - взорвался Стив. Прикусил язык, но было поздно: за стеклами очков мелькнуло веселое понимание.  
\- Тебе не нравится модель, - протянул профессор. Стив покачал головой, но Эрскин властным движением руки оборвал его оправдательную речь, - ты считаешь, что обычный живой человек из плоти и крови недостаточно хорош для твоей кисти! Стив, мальчик мой, ты зазнался.  
Слышать это было нестерпимо. Много дней - месяцев, лет? - Стив пребывал на пьедестале, правил своей вселенной мудро и милосердно. Потом пришел придурок с соседнего факультета, живой человек из плоти и крови; стоило ему раздеться, и все полетело в тартарары, Стив упал с постамента, и пирамида рухнула.  
\- Полагаю, в дальнейшем обсуждении моральных вопросов нет смысла, - пощадил его Эрскин, - ты достиг больших успехов в самопознании и справишься с этим сам. Я могу помочь тебе с чем-то еще?  
\- Анатомия. Она мне не дается, - горло будто поскребли наждачкой, - рисую скелет - все на своих местах, понимаю как крепятся мышцы, как они выглядят и какой имеют объем. Начинаю писать, и ничего не вижу. Филлипс говорит, что я шпаклюю. Посоветовал перевестись в маляры.  
Или на соседний факультет.  
\- Ему не откажешь в чувстве юмора, - звучно рассмеялся Эрскин, - жаль, что меня там не было. Хотелось бы посмотреть на это. Глядишь, замолвил бы словечко в твою защиту.  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в защите.  
\- Все нуждаются, - профессор вздохнул, - ты, твои идеалы, твое искусство. Я знаю, что ты старался добиться лучших результатов. Просто иногда…  
\- Чего-то не хватает, - закончил Стив.  
\- Верно. Попробуй заняться скульптурой. У тебя есть полтора месяца, чтобы подтянуть навыки. Этого должно быть достаточно.  
\- Какое отношение скульптура имеет к живописи.  
\- Самое непосредственное. Когда лепишь, начинаешь понимать объем. Осязать массу. Ты формируешь ее сам, своими руками. Это многое значит.  
\- Почему мы с вами никогда не лепили?  
\- Мое упущение. Мне казалось, что чувство формы заложено в тебе на уровне интуиции. Выходит, я ошибался.  
\- Коробка с глиняными болванчиками как пропуск в весенний семестр, - Стив хмыкнул, - стильно.  
\- Коробку оставишь себе, будешь любоваться вечерами, - Эрскин подмигнул, - это упражнение для тебя, не для куратора. Лепи. Потом пиши. Потом опять лепи. Найди кого-нибудь, кому нечего делать во время каникул.  
\- Приведи его к себе домой и раздень.  
\- Прекрасно звучит. Не забудь вино и цветы. По крайней мере, на первом свидании.

 **сажа газовая**  
У бара “Последнее пристанище”, широко известного благодаря ценам на алкоголь и лояльному отношению к альтернативным способам расслабиться, развернулась настоящая средневековая ярмарка. Ряженые в костюмах жгли традиционные костры из конспектов, обменивались слухами и играли в “правду или вызов”, где штрафные задания были пострашнее зачетов. Пара увлеченных финансистов-кондитеров организовала распродажу свежей выпечки, кто-то принес барбекю. Три факультета отмечали последний экзамен. Они делали то, что умели лучше всего: инженеры заказали пиццу, художники подогнали пиво, а театралы ставили Шекспира экспромтом. Отыгранный курс современной драматургии в равной степени угнетающе подействовал на всех. Хотелось чего-то великого, доброго, вечного; роли были выучены назубок еще в школе, костюмы сооружены из ближайших занавесок, сцену устроили на заднем дворе бара. Леди Макбет щеголяла красивым воротничком из салфеток, а сам Макбет - Баки - закутался в синий тулуп, который, по его подозрению, принадлежал дворнику. От исполненной на зачетной постановке роли насильника Стэнли из “Трамвая” в душе стоял отчетливо неприятный привкус, и Баки сплевывал его бесконечными “завтра, завтра, завтра”. Мудрые слова Шекспира ослабляли натяжение струн внутри, пока Баки полностью не расслабился - а потом его убили, и все стало совсем замечательно.  
На полянке инженеры-растаманы переигрывали классику мирового рока на волынке и джембе. Отгремели последние аплодисменты, зрители уносили стулья обратно в “Пристанище”. Баки прихватил чей-то виски с колой и обосновался на полянке. Ирландские мотивы вошли в странный резонанс с ролью; волыночная “We will rock you” звучала мощно и торжественно, и Макбет в синем тулупе раз за разом умирал, не успев собрать в своих руках трехствольный скипетр и двойную державу.  
Это настраивало на фаталистичный лад. Впереди было два месяца без репетиций, и Баки даже приблизительно не представлял себе, чем занять это время. Адреналин распадался на кислоты, Баки запивал их сладеньким. Растаманы утомились от импровизаций и затянули что-то заунывно-народное. Вдалеке обнаженный по пояс мальчик со светлыми волосами крутил огонь на длинных цепочках. “Подойти, что ли, познакомиться”, - подумал Баки, но поднимать задницу ради левого парня было лень. Неловкие фразы, кивки и экивоки, обмен улыбками: от скуки сводит челюсть. Хотелось чего-то яркого, быстрого, острого как кинжал. Знакомый образ промелькнул в памяти, и Баки чертыхнулся.  
Нож. Он одолжил леди Макбет единственный ножик, который привез из дома - и, разумеется, подниматься ради этого было совсем не лень. Венди ушла со сцены раньше, потерялась в толпе зимнего праздника. Найти ее сейчас не представлялось возможным, но завтра утром кампус опустеет, и тогда прости-прощай любимая игрушка.  
Роли всегда оказывали на жизнь Баки сильное влияние. Его сознание было соленым тестом, а роль - формой; наверное, лучше подошло бы сравнение с водой и вазой, но трансформация не происходила легко, она происходила болезненно. Раз за разом Баки вчитывался в пьесы, примеряя образ, перекраивая его. Рисовал эскизы. А потом принимался за дело, сминая себя и ломая, обнажая неудобные грани, вычисляя квадратуру круга; разум поддавался неохотно, сопротивлялся новой одежке, отказывался находить в себе требуемые качества. Хорошая роль является хорошей и плохой одновременно. Плоские персонажи скучны. Баки предпочитал контрастные роли, ему нравилось своей кожей ощущать противоречия. Конфликт - это весело, внешний конфликт дает толчок сюжету, но ценней всего внутренний конфликт, мучительное путешествие героя через все острова к чему-то неизведанному и прекрасному.  
Прошедший семестр был нелегким. Роль Стэнли Ковальски Баки получил за красивые глаза и ужасно этому злился. Ему хотелось взять Митчелла, вот уж у кого имелся на руках флеш-рояль конфликтов и метаний, да и закрыть детский гештальт слесаря было бы не лишним, но у режиссера был пунктик на Марлоне Брандо, и Баки попался. Сколько они скандалили из-за этого - не перечесть. Зола никогда не отказывался поскандалить, но его мнение не сдвинулось ни на йоту. Он хотел сделать из Баки чувственное злое чудовище, и у него получилось. В октябре Баки сдался, в ноябре смирился, и сейчас доведенные им до абсолюта жестокость и необузданность начинали выветриваться. Процесс происходил слишком медленно. Хотелось нарваться на драку, грубо потрахаться, поругаться с Бланш, избить беременную жену. У Баки не было беременной жены, а у Стэнли Ковальски - была. Он ее бил. Стэнли не существовал отдельно от Баки. Он был заботливо выращен из найденных глубоко в душе Баки семян агрессии при поддержке и участии доктора Золы, чтоб его черти взяли.  
Вяло размышляя, на что способен пойти человек ради искусства, Баки курсировал через толпу. Ему были рады: угощали пивом, кексами и колбасками на гриле, предлагали пойти в другой бар, к кому-то на квартиру, развлечься в город. В том, чтобы быть душой компании, обнаружились свои минусы. Каждый встречный считал своим долгом спасти Баки от прозябания в королевскую ночь. Баки ослепительно улыбался и отказывался. На сегодня его лимит социализации был исчерпан, сил осталось только на то, чтобы добраться до общаги и отрубиться. Желательно, в одиночестве.  
Дурная ночь свернулась спящей змеей. Баки обошел площадку два раза и не обнаружил ни намека на театральную тусовку: однокурсники спешно и организованно покинули локацию, словно для того, чтобы его позлить. Что они там делают с его ножом, интересно. Не девственниц же в приносят в жертву.  
\- Тебя Роджерс искал, - Пегги вынырнула как черт из табакерки, заставив Баки отпрянуть.  
\- А я его нет, - огрызнулся Баки, - есть дела поважнее.  
\- Как знаешь, - Пегги пожала плечами, - но мне кажется, что он немного не в себе.  
\- Не он один.  
\- Твой долг как скаута - помогать товарищу в беде.  
\- Это не скауты, Картер, это коммунисты.  
\- Десять заповедей для всех одинаковы.  
\- Объединюсь с ним, устроим массовую резню.  
\- Ему понравится. Отдай бутылку, с тебя на сегодня хватит.  
Не успел Баки возразить, Картер исчезла в темноте с его пивом, оставив на прощание туманные наставления, тем не менее оказавшиеся верными. Стив сидел все на той же злополучной полянке, где не так давно прозябал Баки - целую вечность назад. Баки упал рядом на огромную черную папку и отобрал у Роджерса стакан с чем-то теплым и ароматным.  
\- Ты только что раздавил семестровые работы Джонса, - сообщил Стив ровным голосом глубоко пьяного человека.  
\- Искусство требует жертв. Говорят, ты искал меня.  
\- Врут, - огорчился Стив, - я сидел здесь. Верни мой пунш.  
\- На здоровье. Все равно он безалкогольный. Только ты можешь нажраться безалкогольным пуншем.  
\- Я пьян вином печали.  
\- Ого, Роджерс. Не думал перевестись к нам? Таланта у тебя хватает.  
\- Вот и Филлипс мне так сказал.  
\- Что ты завалил?  
\- Живопись. Ноль баллов.  
Баки, получивший девяносто два за успешную культивацию насилия и агрессии, смущенно потупился.  
\- Должно быть, ты сильно его разозлил.  
\- О да. Весь семестр пялиться на твои небритые ноги, и никакого результата.  
\- Отсутствие результата - тоже результат, - блеснул Баки, - ну и что, что ноги. Все остальное-то бритое.  
\- Давно хотел спросить, зачем.  
\- Какая разница. Не знаю. Такой контракт.  
\- Так и пишут? Эпиляция лобка?  
\- Всех волос на торсе, придурок. С каких пор тебя интересует мой лобок.  
\- Хочу предложить кое-что необычное, - оживился Роджерс.  
\- Необычный сексуальный опыт не входит в мои планы, извини, - слицемерил Баки. В однополом сексуальном опыте для него не было ничего необычного.  
\- Что ты делаешь на каникулах?  
\- Гоняю мяч, развожу пиццу, умираю от скуки.  
\- Как насчет пойти ко мне домой и раздеться? Не представляю, где ты взял эту телогрейку.  
\- Украл у дворника. Прямо сейчас? Я немного не в форме.  
\- Насилие и агрессия выматывают, - с видом знатока покивал Стив.  
\- Ты был на моем спектакле. Еще немного, и я начну подозревать нехорошие вещи. Сталкеришь меня на фейсбуке?  
\- Подписался на твой инстаграм еще в сентябре, - Стив пихнул Баки в бок, - жду не дождусь ответных лайков.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Стив Роджерс.  
\- Баки Барнс, очень приятно.  
\- Благоразумно с твоей стороны представляться до того, как разденешься, - когда Стив улыбался, на его щеках появлялись прелестные ямки, выразительно контрастировавшие с резкой манерой общения.  
“Конфликт”, - понял Баки. Спящая гончая в диафрагме подняла голову и выставила нос по ветру. Острая спица кольнула теплом между ребрами. Кому он врал? Там уже давно все сгорело, не иначе как Роджерс дырку прожег.  
\- Если бы до, - Баки вздохнул, - я уже полгода перед тобой задницей верчу, а ты только сейчас догадался.  
\- Я сублимировал. Очень действенный метод. Мне нечем заплатить тебе за работу.  
\- Мой долг как скаута - помогать другу в беде. Достанешь билеты на матч Янкиз.  
\- Тот, что в конце сезона?  
\- Ага. Жду не дождусь. До сих пор не озвучили, с кем будут играть.  
\- Интрига. Как будто за билеты не нужно платить.  
\- Можешь их украсть.  
\- Вот еще - ради тебя совершать преступление.  
\- Я дама, ради которой стоит убивать, - процитировал Миллера Баки.  
\- Не дотягиваешь до Евы Грин. Будешь позировать в пеньюаре?  
\- На твой вкус. Но мне кажется, что это не соответствует заданию.  
\- Ебал я это задание, - в сердцах высказался Стив.  
\- Не ты его, - Баки подавил тяжелый вздох, - а оно тебя. Всех нас.  
\- Хорошо, что тебя не пришлось уламывать, - Стив зевнул, - нужно погладить белье и запастись цветами. Как насчет понедельника.  
\- Напишешь меня с букетом роз? Заметано. Я не расслышал твой ник в инстаграме.  
\- Ирландский Парень Из Бруклина Девяносто Пять.  
\- Девяносто Пять - потому что фунтов?  
\- Это было даже не смешно. Спроси еще, почему ирландский.  
\- Ничего удивительного. В этой стране одни иммигранты и каторжники.  
\- Раз я отношусь к первым, то ты, очевидно, ко вторым.  
\- И как? Просыпаются корни от музыкального сопровождения? - Баки пропустил милую шутку про каторжников мимо ушей. К тому же, она была не так далека от правды.  
\- Едва могу подавить порыв обрасти рыжей бородой и пуститься в пляс.  
\- Не держи в себе, облегчи душу. В каком ты корпусе?  
\- Четвертый F. Приходи пораньше, чтобы застать свет.  
\- Есть, мой капитан.  
Диалог исчерпал себя. Баки сидел и залипал в пространство, покачиваясь под мелодичные переходы волынки. Усталость стала такой огромной, что заполнила собой весь мир. Не осталось ничего, кроме нее, черная карамель без берегов, но - чудо! - спать больше не хотелось. Баки решил поделиться этим открытием, но язык не слушался, губы не двигались, и Баки смирился - утонул в приторной темноте.

 **красный**  
В понедельник около двух пополудни в дверь Стива постучали ногой. Лишний час пришелся кстати: Стив засиделся над книжкой, поглощенный разрезом человеческой кисти, и напрочь забыл о времени. Посуда была не вымыта, постель не застелена, собранные с миру по нитке отрезы ткани висели где попало. Стив не рассчитывал, что Баки проснется так рано, но Баки явил миру чудо - и свое лицо - еще до заката.  
Его грудь пулеметными лентами обхватывали ремни повешенных крест-накрест папок, руки были заняты ароматными кульками. В пакете громыхало стекло. Баки прошел в комнату, орлиным взглядом нашел холодильник и заботливо уложил внутрь пиво. Сгрузил на стол бумажные пакеты, и только потом, наконец, опустил папки. Холсты и картонки веско громыхнули о пол. Взгляд Баки отлично рифмовался с этим звуком.  
\- Почему Картер, - сурово спросил Баки.  
\- Единственный человек из твоего окружения, чей адрес был мне точно известен, - пожал плечами Стив. Судя по запаху, бумажные пакеты содержали в себе буррито. Баки проследил за направлением взгляда и загородил пакеты широкой спиной.  
\- Никакой еды, пока не извинишься. Она разбудила меня в шесть утра!  
\- Накрашенная? - Стив сгорал от любопытства.  
\- И с кудряшками, - уныло подтвердил Баки, - выгнала на улицу через четверть часа. Даже побриться не разрешила.  
\- Не вижу поводов для извинений. Я спас тебя от мучительной смерти на улице.  
\- И обрек на не менее мучительную проповедь Картер. Все пятнадцать минут она читала мне нотации.  
\- На тему? - Стив успешно обогнул преграду и раскладывал буррито по тарелкам.  
\- Последствия нездорового образа жизни, алкоголизма и депривации сна. Нагуглила статистику замерзших насмерть бомжей.  
\- Вот видишь, какой я полезный.  
\- Будешь полезным, если откроешь мне пиво. Спасибо. Салфетки есть?  
\- В левом шкафчике. Приборы сверху.  
\- Я одного не понимаю, как ты меня донес.  
\- Было бы что нести. На папках, как на саночках. Потихоньку.  
Учитывая наличие пива, буррито и свежего конфликта, нет ничего удивительного в том, что к рисованию Стив приступил только во вторник. Впрочем, просмотр всех частей “Терминатора” под язвительные комментарии Баки оказался ничуть не хуже его планов.  
Во вторник Баки перестал сердиться и внес ценное предложение. Зачем ютиться в тесной комнатушке, если можно развернуться в учебной аудитории? Стив, чертыхаясь, собрал этюдник и вслед за Баки передислоцировался в учебный корпус. Надо отдать Баки должное, он помогал чем мог, и нес на себе холсты - работы Дум-Дума и Джонса, которые Стив перегрунтовал накануне. Те были рады избавиться от надоевших картин, а воспитание Стива не позволяло пропадать добру.  
Баки оказался привередливой и прихотливой моделью. Полдня они подбирали ткани и расставляли вазы. Стиву не удалось избавиться от влияния куратора: собранный натюрморт отчетливо напоминал Моранди. Увлекшись асимметричным ритмом стекла, Стив почти забыл о поставленной задаче, и испытал легкий шок, когда голый Баки прошлепал из-за ширмы и с довольным выражением лица упал в кресло.  
\- А где носок? - отмер Стив.  
\- Я подумал, что нам с тобой ни к чему эти условности, - похабно подмигнул Баки, - к тому же, знаешь. Натирает.  
Стив не знал, но с легкостью представил. Для разминки он взял маленькую картонку и до сумерек набросал вполне приличный эскиз. Баки дергал струны старой расстроенной гитары, которую притащил из кладовки. Алая драпировка и обилие винных бутылок настраивало на возвышенный лад.  
\- Только сомбреро не хватает, - рассмеялся Стив, осматривая композицию прищуренным глазом.  
\- И дробовика. Не сравнивай меня с Бандерасом, если хочешь дожить до переэкзаменовки.  
\- При чем тут Бандерас.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Баки, - сегодня вечером мы смотрим “Марьячи”.  
В ближайшее время список пополнился произведениями Родригеса, друга его Тарантино, Альмодовара и Хичкока. Стыдно было признаваться, но из всего разнообразия развеселых боевиков Стиву больше всего понравился “Титаник”, мельком выцепленный из беготни по каналам. Аудиторию захватили переписанные холсты, глиняные божки обживали подоконники. Первые попытки были неуклюжими до слез. Лепка давалась Стиву тяжело, будто руки разучились ему подчиняться. Чересчур длинные ноги, тощий торс, гидроцефальная голова: Стив вернулся в детский сад, где под Рождество лепил для мамы белочек. Баки отличался от белочек не в лучшую сторону.  
\- С Джоанной было бы проще, - разглагольствовал Баки, прохаживаясь вдоль стен и внимательно изучая коллекцию, - там и лепить-то нечего. Сделал рюмку, прилепил сиськи, вытянул ножки - и готово.  
\- То-то и оно, что проще, - кисло ответствовал Стив, - мы не ищем легких путей.  
Взгляд упрямо лип к обнаженной спине. Баки раздевался в движении, оставляя за собой хлебные крошки предметов гардероба: рубашка, майка, джинсы, белье. Движение, которым Баки расстегивал ремень, было столь лаконичным и невыносимым, что у Стива пересыхало во рту.  
Почему он больше не разоблачался за ширмой?  
\- Знаешь, я тебя в первый раз не узнал, - поделился откровенностью Стив, проходя за ним следом и собирая оброненные вещи в аккуратную кучку, - когда увидел одетым. Как будто два разных человека.  
\- Я себя сам не узнаю, когда гляжу на чужие работы, - туманно ответил Баки, - стремное ощущение. Стараюсь об этом не задумываться.  
Он мог себе это позволить. Стив - нет. Задачей Стива было докопаться до сути, раздеть его до костей; найти главное, кристаллизовать и перенести на холст во всей красоте и славе. Пока Стив работал, Баки слушал музыку и смотрел в окно. Стив слушал внутренний монолог и смотрел на Баки. Он хотел перестать отождествляться с моделью, провести граничную линию, увидеть подлинник - чтобы наконец изобразить того, кто не был им самим. Изобразить другого.  
Стиву казалось, что он неплохо справляется, ровно до Рождества. На праздники они разъехались по родным, и Стив изнывал от отсутствия дела. Он привык к ежедневным встречам, к работе на износ. Голова уставала не меньше рук, и к вечеру Стив валился от усталости. Он привык к киномарафонам, пикировке диалогов и китайской еде из ближайшей забегаловки. Дома не было ни того, ни другого; Стив рисовал даже сидя за столом. Мама заглянула в блокнот, оценила разворот с портретами обнаженного Баки в разных конфигурациях и погладила Стива по голове.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - одобрила мама, - познакомишь нас?  
Она всегда умела поддержать.  
\- Твой Верный Товарищ Баки в инстаграме, - машинально ответил Стив.  
\- От скромности не умрет, - хихикнула мама.  
\- Это точно, - вспомнилось, как Баки развалился в любимом кресле: одна нога на подлокотнике, вторая расслабленно упирается в пол, на животе - книжка. Ничего похожего на скучные постановки в классической позе с палкой от швабры в руке. Они перепробовали так много композиций, прежде чем у Стива начало получаться что-то отдаленно похожее на живого человека.  
***  
\- Блядь, - сказал Стив, - блядь, блядь, блядь.  
\- Ты только что истратил свой годовой запас ругательств, - сказал Баки; не очень-то весело у него вышло.  
Неудивительно. Портреты, казавшиеся до маленьких каникул маленьким чудом, таковым казаться перестали. Пластика, текстура, рельеф - прочерк, прочерк, прочерк. Карьера маляра маячила впереди неиллюзорным светом. Стив смотрел на деяния рук своих и не узнавал ни себя, ни Баки. В них вообще не было ничего живого. И ничего человеческого.  
\- Блядь, - расписался в собственном бессилии Стив и пнул банку с растворителем. Банка метким мячом ударилась в угол.  
\- Гол, - бодро сказал Баки, поставил банку на место и ушел за ширму, - пока не поздно, можешь стать форвардом. Девчонки любят футболистов.  
\- Да плевать мне на девчонок! - Стив боролся с сильнейшим искушением насадить особенно провальный портрет с гитарой ему на голову.  
\- А вот это уже интересно. Расскажи мне про французскую серию.  
На Стива будто ушат ледяной воды вылили. Прежде они старательно обходили эту тему в разговорах - что странно, учитывая их возраст и принадлежность к мужскому полу. Обычно мужчины только и говорят, что о девчонках. Во всех возрастах. Стив и Баки говорили об американской форме времен Второй мировой, мотивированной агрессии и творческом наследии Сальвадора Дали.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Про нее весь кампус знает, - Баки высунулся из-за ширмы и сделал круглые глаза, - притча во языцех. Ты знаменит, друг мой.  
\- Твой верный товарищ, - поправил Стив.  
\- Я бы поспорил с этим определением, но не буду. Напомни, как я держу голову?  
\- Подбородок выше, пробор на другую сторону. Облокотись на руку. Что ты хочешь узнать?  
\- В идеале - то, что мешает тебе рисовать меня так, как ты рисовал их.  
\- Моих французских девочек, - через силу рассмеялся Стив, - начнем с того, что ты не женщина.  
\- Я заметил. Что-нибудь еще?  
\- Меня как будто что-то сдерживает, - будь Стив менее расстроен, он ни за что не согласился бы на эту авантюру. Стив был истощен и неудовлетворен, и все, что он мог сделать - рассказать об этом, - вязкое чувство. Мешает дышать.  
\- Что тебя сдерживает? - спросил Баки. Голос был спокойным, плавным. В нем плавилась опасность - в нем или вне его, она звенела в воздухе беспокойным комаром.  
Стив закрыл глаза. В груди ходуном ходила ярость, в горле стоял ком. Невозможность изобразить то, что он видел, доводила его до белого каления. Непослушные руки шли искрами. Неспособность выразить то, что он чувствовал, побуждала мять и терзать. Или писать стихи. Или говорить несусветную чушь. Говорить о любви.  
\- Они легкие на подъем, - сказал Стив, делая шаг вперед. Тело двигалось отдельно от него, он почти видел картину со стороны: круговая поступь, напряженно опущенная голова Баки, разбросанные по полу картонки, - взгляд, улыбка, и они уже идут за тобой.  
\- Ты приводил их к себе домой.  
\- Да, - воспоминание прошлось щекоткой по ребрам - светлые занавески, воздушные юбки, липовые ветви в окне, - кино, вино, домино. Они раздевались. Я их рисовал.  
Земное притяжение уронило руку Стива на плечо Баки и повело наверх. Трехглавая мышца, дельтовидная мышца, трапециевидная. Стив знал их вид, но не знал на ощупь; кожа покрылась мурашками, подернулась дрожью. Тонкая линия электричества шла вслед за ладонью Стива.  
\- Они этого хотели?  
\- Они хотели не этого, - усмехнулся Стив, - а я хотел рисовать.  
Ноги дрожали. Стив облокотился на спинку кресла и решился: положил обе руки на шею, проследил нежную витую поверхность. Под пальцами приподнялся и опустился кадык: Баки сглотнул. Затем спросил - темно и тяжело:  
\- Чего ты хочешь сейчас?  
Наверное, сейчас Стиву следовало вернуться к мольберту. Обновить картину деталями, их уже хватило бы: он знал объем и ритм, как бьется сердце, как прохладна кожа и как горячо под ней. Стив не двинулся с места. Его тянуло к Баки сильнее, чем гравитация тянет человека к земле. Стив молчал, дышал в загривок с расстояния в пару микронов. Губы почти касались кожи. Дыхание разгоняло мурашки по шее Баки.  
\- Я не хочу рисовать. Я вообще не хотел тебя рисовать. С первого же дня.  
Баки наклонил голову, подставляя позвонок под поцелуй. Головокружительно громко стучал пульс. Стив уже позволил себе больше, чем собирался; меньше, чем должен был.  
\- Что еще ты с ними делал?  
\- Такого не делал точно, - ответ вылетел быстрее, чем Стив успел подумать.  
\- Хорошо, - удовлетворенно заключил Баки, - тогда сделай со мной.  
Его ладонь накрыла руку Стива так прочно и крепко, будто была сделана из железа - и переплела пальцы, вздернула наверх, заставила смотреть и видеть. Баки непринужденной звездой растекся по темной ткани. Руки и ноги, шея и плечи, мягкий контур живота и изгиб бедра; Стив хотел его так давно, что сбился со счета, потерялся, запутал сам себя. Дикая нефильтрованная красота человеческого тела ударила в грудь, передавливая дыхание чем-то очень похожим на приступ астмы, но бесконечно далеким от него. Желание было мгновенным, острым. Баки хотелось проглотить целиком: запах зимы, сигарет, жженой карамели, каждую мышцу и всю кровь в венах, намотать на кулак нервы и дернуть, чтобы застонал тихо, покорно. Целовать, всасывая в рот непотребно изогнутые губы. Узнать снаружи и узнать изнутри.  
Стив провел ладонью по запотевшей как стекло коже. Баки исходил жаром. Он откинул голову, выставляя напоказ длинную шею и сахарную хрупкость ключиц, биение пульса в яремной вене. В этот момент он был прекраснее любой статуи из белого гипса, черной меди, красной глины; совершеннее и желаннее Аполлона и Афродиты и всех их детей.  
Стив опустился на колени между распахнутых ног, чтобы воздать ему честь.

 **как кровь, как вишня**  
Широкие ладони легли на талию. Стив втиснулся между ног, щупая все подряд - длину рук до кончиков пальцев, щекотное место под коленом и щиколотки, гладкую кожу лобка, оцепляя весь периметр за исключением наиболее нуждавшейся в его прикосновении территории. Баки толкался ему под руку: ну же, возьми, попробуй, но Стив не брал, предпочитая оставить за собой право власти. Тогда Баки стреножил его, завел ногу повыше и застыл, впечатленный красотой картины. Его колено на плече Стива смотрелось по-блядски до пунцовых щек. Стив гладил мимолетными руками все, до чего мог дотянуться, и то, до чего дотянуться не мог. Он был полностью одетым, а Баки - совершенно обнаженным, это так невыносимо заводило. Послушная кожа проминалась под пальцами, шла розовыми пятнами; стыдно и сладко, голова кружилась от недозволенной открытости, внутри заходилась в истошном звоне струна. Баки было не удивить сексом с мальчиками, с девочками, с любыми людьми. Этот человек его изумлял. Это не было сексом - немного меньше, много больше, сбивающее наповал желание вжаться, влиться, согрешить и пасть.  
Баки притянул его ближе, обнял всеми конечностями подобно жадному спруту - или русалке, если образ спрута кажется чересчур коварным или неромантичным. Стив поддался с готовностью зачарованного моряка, согласного обменять долгую счастливую жизнь на две минуты агонии в толще соленой воды. Губы жгло лидокаиновой заморозкой. Баки облизнулся, - их лица были так близко, что язык влажно задел веснушчатый нос, - Стив рассмеялся, подставил улыбку под поцелуй и с похвальным энтузиазмом встретил надвигающийся шторм.  
Будь на то его воля, Баки пророс бы сквозь него вечным древом жизни, вплелся корнями и ветками. Языки во рту скользили так правильно и послушно, что было сложно отделить свои движения от действий Стива. В голове алел закат, в животе плавился рассвет, охватывая все тело дорожками бликов. Баки прижимался и терся, елозил по клетчатой фланели рубашки, задевал пряжку ремня и стесывал кожу о жесткую джинсовую ткань. Радость от контакта была столь сильной, что Баки не сдерживал стонов, которые пошло и глухо звучали сквозь поцелуй.  
Ладони Стива были неприятно умелыми и приятно горячими. Они что-то искали на теле Баки, - сиськи? Жаль тебя разочаровывать, - но нашли нервное тяжелое сердце, тянувшееся к нему навстречу на разлом ребер. Рук у него было явно больше, чем полагалось иметь человеку: Стив тискал соски обеими руками, третьей мял задницу, четвертой сжал шею, не позволяя отстраниться. Баки извивался в кольце цепких объятий, пока чувства не переполнились, и он не переполнился тоже. Из-за горизонта шла волна, она надвигалась издалека и так неторопливо, что Баки успел испугаться. Прошибло горячим потом; Стив бесстыдно слизывал его с щеки, вниз по шее, из яремной впадины, изучая любимый предмет на лучшем живом пособии. Голень свело судорогой, Баки дернулся вверх, притерся вплотную к выточенному под него торсу и зажмурился, боясь дышать от неправдоподобно медленного, изматывающего удовольствия.  
В коридоре гулко хлопнула железная дверь. Вдалеке стучали шаги, а Баки корчился в кресле, не желая отпускать любой ценой, готовясь пожертвовать учебой и репутацией. Стив не отстранялся, выкусывая на ключице свое факсимиле, до самой последней капли вместе с Баки, над Баки, вокруг Баки. Его макушка пахла соломой и солью. В аудитории пахло поцелуями и вязким жаром. Стив взлетел, когда за порогом скрипнула паркетная дощечка, в три воздушных шага спрятался за мольбертом. Измятую рубашку кропили светлые пятна.  
\- Рисуете, мальчики? - добродушно осведомился охранник, подпирая дверной косяк.  
\- Рисуем, - застенчиво подтвердил Стив, высунувшись из-за холста ровно по шею.  
\- Доброго вечера, - помахал рукой Баки, изо всех сил стараясь придать голосу подобие адекватности.  
\- Охрип ты, Барнс, - осудил его попытки охранник, - простудился, поди. Давай-ка, малец, закрой окошко. Моделей нужно держать в тепле.  
Стив издал приглушенный звук, обозначил смех одной нотой. Он удалился вглубь аудитории, старательно не поворачиваясь к охраннику лицом.  
\- Вот так-то лучше. Не засиживайтесь, сегодня в девять трансляция матча. Я подкручу бойлер, чтобы вам потеплее было.  
\- Куда уж теплее, - тихо сказал Баки, когда дверь за ним закрылась.  
\- Невыносимо жарко, - согласился Стив, через голову стягивая рубашку.   
И повернулся к мольберту. Баки ждал объяснений, неловких заминок, ненужных слов; к черту, он ждал продолжения, поцелуев, больше засосов богу засосов. Стив должен был скинуть лишнюю одежду - то есть, всю - и присоединиться к нему на кресле, а если бы им стало тесно, они расстелили бы на полу матрас. Стив складывал рубашку, изучая холст. Когда он поднял глаза, у Баки не получилось прочитать их выражение. Там не было вины или сожаления, не было намека на дальнейшее развитие событий, не было неуверенности и робкого предложения повторить. Сталь и стиль, железные сваи решимости. Стив удержал взгляд, взвешивая вселенную заново, чему-то кивнул и кинул рубашку Баки.  
Баки вытер сперму с живота, пот со лба и слюну с шеи; пригладил волосы, поднял голову и подпер рукой подбородок. Стив взялся за кисть.  
Месяцем позже Баки стал свидетелем его победы. Повторный просмотр прошел в дружелюбном окружении отдохнувшей и выспавшейся кафедры. Декабрьская картина повторилась с точностью до наоборот: стена была заполнена донельзя живыми, откровенными и точными портретами. Несмотря на то, что синяки давно сошли, Баки дергался и оглядывался по сторонам - изменившаяся природа их отношений просвечивала с холста, доступная для всех и открытая всем.  
Никто ничего не заметил. Филлипс рассматривал работы так и эдак, отходил вглубь комнаты, приближался вплотную, едва ли не касаясь носом живописного рельефа. Пытался найти подвох, понять причину качественного скачка. Мастерство Стива не изменилось, его манера была по-прежнему узнаваемой, не было никаких сомнений в том, что писал он - но фигура Баки дышала из-под масляной пленки. Баки лучше других знал, каким было это дыхание. Тихое бессильное “да” - возьми меня, посели в своем мире, сделай своим продолжением и частью себя. Рецепт успеха от Стива Роджерса: быстро и просто. Всего-то и нужно было потрахаться. Баки знал секрет, но никому не сказал. Никто ничего не заметил - но и Стив не замечал тоже.  
Произошедшее и трахом-то назвать было сложно. Хотелось распробовать, начать и закончить, сделать все правильно, с вином и домином, под аккомпанемент очередного дурацкого кино и со вкусом острого соуса во рту. Они не перестали общаться, Баки по-прежнему заваливался по вечерам, принося с собой горячую еду и холодное пиво. Стив принимал дары, смущался и смеялся, кидался попкорном и конфетами. На столе у дивана появилась вазочка с карамелью. Сколько раз Баки хотелось взять его за подбородок и языком протолкнуть монпасье между губ - не счесть. Он был уверен, что Стив не стал бы возражать.  
Стив не комкал ответы и не уходил от зрительного контакта, напротив - любовался на Баки по поводу и без, облизывая таким взглядом, что живот скручивало. Других шагов он не предпринимал и, по-видимому, не собирался. Баки смирился с тем, что свидание в пустом классе больше не повторится: единичный случай, рождественский сон-подарок для плохих мальчиков. Забрезжила мысль найти кого-нибудь на пару ночей, незнакомого, непохожего - и если бы глаза Баки могли видеть кого-то кроме Роджерса, он так бы и поступил. Глаза не видели. Уши не слышали, засчитывая чужие слова мимо кассы. Сердце останавливалось, когда Стив задевал плечо острым локтем, протягивая руку за попкорном - и Баки слишком поздно понял, что его бездействие было приглашением.  
***  
Сухое небо расчерчивали неоновые вспышки. Баки засиделся на крыльце, наслаждаясь предгрозовой прохладой, и явился в аудиторию посередине лекции. День был таким темным, что никто не счел нужным задергивать занавески. Окно проектора высвечивало на стене костюмы и платья. “Диор”, - определил Баки, поднимаясь по боковой лестнице к своему обычному четвертому ряду. Авансцену разрезала одинокая фигура на восьмом: Баки прищурился и распознал знакомую шотландку, абрис упрямой челки, бесстрастное выражение скрытого тенями лица.  
Решение было очевидным. Ударив ладонью по паре протянутых рук, Баки забрался на самый верх и кинул сумку на скамью. Стив мельком взглянул на Баки, кивнул в ответ на приветствие и вернулся к блокноту, где, совершенно не скрываясь, штриховал портрет в полный рост. Портрет изображал Баки лежащим на общажном диване в позе Розы из незабвенного поп-шедевра Кэмерона.  
Что с ним было не так?  
Баки оставил попытки понять этого человека. Вернее, даже не начинал. Баки выложил на стол тетрадь, открыл на нужном месте и засунул ладонь под пояс джинс Стива. Погладил ямочки над крестцом, протолкнул пальцы ниже, где начинался разрез ягодиц. Стив поерзал, втянул живот, старательно не замечая усилий Баки. Или предоставляя ему больше пространства.  
Баки неторопливо выводил узоры на пояснице и Стива из себя. Лекция текла своим чередом, картинки и десятилетия сменяли друг друга. Что Стив забыл на истории костюма? Неужели это? Тогда почему смотрел в блокнот, не поднимая глаз. Почему ни словом не дал понять, что хочет того же. Был только один способ убедиться, и Баки с удовольствием приступил к проверке.  
Он расстегнул тугую пуговицу на джинсах и дернул молнию вниз, не отрывая взгляда от фотографии фантастически расшитого платья, которую транслировал проектор. Стив дернулся, будто хотел помешать, сжать запястье. Чтобы предотвратить это, Баки незамедлительно оттянул белье и провел по мягкой коже под резинкой. На стороне Стива была тишина лекционной аудитории, едва нарушаемая скромным преподавательским сопрано, и ряды сидящих впереди студентов. На стороне Баки - опыт и энтузиазм. К черту, они были на одной стороне; всегда на одной стороне.   
У Стива стояло как Статуя Свободы. Это было ожидаемо, но тем не менее приятно - так долгожданно и восхитительно, что тело Баки отреагировало как зеркало. Не ко времени и не к месту; сейчас его волновали совсем другие вещи. Например, как бьется венка под большим пальцем. Как Стив дышит через силу, стараясь подавить хрип. Какова его форма и вес в ладони Баки. Стив напрягся - а потом откинулся на спину, расставляя ноги, прикрывая глаза, разрешая. Рот наполнился терпкой слюной.  
Его член шелковисто скользил под пальцами, пока Баки изучал обстановку и составлял карту горячих точек. Оказалось, что Стиву нравится, когда его сжимают под головкой, многие парни так делают; представив его ночные упражнения под одеялом, Баки почувствовал головокружение и решил отложить фантазии до лучших времен. Стив дышал ровно и глубоко, едва склонив голову к плечу, и хотя их разделяло два десятка сантиметров, Баки казалось, что ближе быть невозможно. Будто вовсе не здесь они находятся, и нет никакой одежды, и Стив рисует языком по коже в такт, одобрительно вскидывая бедра в ответ на верные движения.  
Дрочить левой рукой было неловко. Баки не раздумывал долго: локтем уронил на пол тетрадь и нагнулся, развернулся на скамье под прикрытием парты и встретил головку сомкнутыми губами. И тогда, тогда наконец Стив обеими руками вцепился в волосы, надавливая на затылок и прижимая ближе, ниже. Полегче, Роджерс, до конца пары еще час. Мы ведь никуда не торопимся?  
Он отсасывал нежно и долго, с толком и расстановкой. Ноги Стива вздрагивали, пальцы Баки держали его на месте, язык описывал ровные круги. Слаще некуда; Баки хотелось бы уметь больше, пустить его глубже, взять по основание, но горло было против. Ноздри жадно вбирали запах. Немая дрожь Стива говорила громче стонов, но Баки все равно необходимо было их услышать. Он надеялся, что возможность еще предоставится: то, что происходило сейчас, еще вчера казалось невероятным, но ведь оно случилось.  
Невероятно правильным и нужным. Баки полагал, что он в состоянии прожить без чьего-то члена во рту, но этот конкретный член не хотелось выпускать. Баки не выпускал ни на секунду, облизывал и изучал, стараясь выявить самые приятные прикосновения, ритм, угол. У него получилось, но не без содействия Стива - мальчик-одуванчик с морем внутри железной хваткой направлял голову и засаживал в горло, и несмотря на то, что Стив находился в уязвимом положении, беззащитным чувствовал себя Баки. Раздетым, распаленным, под прицелом чужого внимания. Если ему было так остро и страшно, то как же ощущал себя Стив?  
Стив обозначил намерения, сжав волосы Баки в кулак и дергая в недвусмысленном темпе. Он продержался достаточно долго, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство Баки и унять жажду. Теперь Баки владела жажда иного рода, и он поддался, двигая тесным кулаком вверх и вниз, зализывая алую набухшую головку. Стив окаменел, застыл мраморным изваянием; где-то глубоко под кожей он мелко дрожал, и Баки дал зарок: в следующий раз он распробует эту дрожь изнутри.  
Соль выплеснулась на язык. Стив отмер, запуская ладони под воротник, сжимая и беспорядочно гладя плечи. Эта потребность в прикосновениях, Баки знал ее: желание обнять, переплестись ногами и руками, никогда не размыкать губ. Спокойствие и нега после взрыва.  
Он вылез из-под парты и тотчас же наткнулся на веселый осуждающий взгляд Картер. “Завидуй молча”, - телеграфировал глазами Баки и вытер рот. Стив бессильно покачал головой, застегнул ширинку и медленно, давая возможность отстраниться, опустил макушку на подставленное плечо.

 **и снова белый**  
На последнее занятие по рисунку Баки шутки ради пришел одетым. Незлая насмешка: класс хохотал до тех пор, пока портить веселье не явился куратор. Куратор сделал суровое лицо, а потом рассмеялся тоже. Баки дождался, пока стихнет эхо, и неторопливо улегся в заданную постановкой позу.  
\- Я так понимаю, раздеваться ты не собираешься, - уточнил Филлипс.  
\- Так точно, - сказал Баки.  
\- Сами с ним договаривайтесь, - сказал Филлипс и ушел.  
День задался с самого начала. Однокурсники подняли страшный шум - у кого-то был катастрофически не дорисован торс, у кого-то отсутствовала целая рука. Если бы Стив курил, то сейчас наступил тот самый момент, когда он мог прислониться к стене и эффектно дымить, глядя в потолок, предоставив остальным решать жизненно важные вопросы. За себя Стив не волновался. Он мог написать Баки с закрытыми глазами (и, надо упомянуть, однажды так и сделал).  
Баки слушал пререкательства с ленивой усмешкой, а потом притворился мертвым. Его расписание в этом семестре не сильно изменилось. Будить измученного репетициями товарища не позволяли совесть и бдительный Уилсон. “Хорошо организованная группа не нуждается в руководстве”, - удовлетворенно подумал Стив. Он раскатал по мольберту начатый рисунок, заточил карандаш и приступил к делу.  
Постепенно жужжание смолкло. Кто-то скинул в общий чат незаконно сделанную фотографию постановки - куратор не поскупился бы на розги по такому случаю, но зуд незавершенной работы язвил сильнее страха наказания, и вся аудитория самозабвенно мухлевала. Даже Стив не отказал себе в удовольствии пару раз взглянуть на фото. Автор запечатлел тот момент, когда Баки уже проснулся, но еще не ожил; смотрел мультики на стене, расслабленно заложив руки под голову. Стиву не раз доводилось видеть его в таком состоянии: переход от искрящего энтузиазма к полной внутренней и внешней тишине Баки осуществлял в два счета. Стив находил это в высшей степени интимным зрелищем. Все, что относилось к Баки, по умолчанию являлось таковым.  
Было трудно сдержать порыв закрыть его от взглядов, отвернуть чужие работы лицом к стене. Запечатать, спрятать его ото всех, оставить для личного пользования. Стив познал свою собственническую натуру в раннем детстве, принял ее и не стеснялся - но теперь она эволюционировала до новых высот, гребаных гималайских вершин, и не давала покоя ни днем ни ночью. Первый признак гниения любых отношений: получено новое сообщение. “Где тебя носит? Почему ты не здесь, не сейчас, не со мной?” Конечно, Стив никогда такого не писал. Баки - не ручной лев, и он мог гулять везде, где ему вздумается, а с фантазией у него не было проблем никогда. Тем сильнее хотелось приручить, держать под присмотром. Наличие контроля всегда успокаивало Стива, будь то ингалятор в сумке или острый карандаш в руке. Кто знает, какое применение ему найдется. Почему же Стив запал на человека, контролировать которого было невозможно в принципе?  
Лето наступало на пятки призраком разлуки. Впервые за годы Стив думал о каникулах без предвкушения. Обшитая деревом мансарда, ровные линии шкафов и полок. Зубы ныли от тоски. Университет не предлагал грантов на новые поездки в Европу, да и что бы Стив там делал? Заманивал девиц к себе домой, чтобы поговорить об искусстве и о парне, который остался в Бруклине?  
Человек - слабое существо, он зависим от пищи, тепла и света. От смеха, поцелуев и проявлений любви. Все это витально, значимо; сохранять равновесие в отсутствие близких связей проще, и Стиву удавалось это много лет. А потом перестало.  
Возьми меня с собой. Познакомь со своей семьей. Покажи места, где ты гулял в детстве. Я помогу тебе чинить мотоциклы. Обнимай меня по утрам. Целуй меня перед сном. Я умею готовить яичницу и варить овсянку и ненавижу мыть посуду. У тебя есть братья и сестры - я могу научить их рисовать. Я могу нарисовать тебя с закрытыми глазами одетым, раздетым, спящим на задней парте, королем Лиром, шутом, Гамлетом, хоть самим Шекспиром, и ты все равно останешься собой.  
Человек хрупок. Его равно легко обидеть и обрадовать, накачать восторгом и сбросить с вершины горы. На таких крутых горках Стив не катался никогда в жизни. Все было очень просто: ему хотелось быть рядом. Баки спал на расстоянии десяти шагов. Спина Стива помнила требовательное тепло его рук. Вопрос решался в ходе короткого диалога: нужно было задать вопрос и получить ответ, но для этого должен был решиться сам Стив.  
\- Когда нам сказали, что в этому году будет обнаженка, Коллинз прикололся, что позировать будем мы сами. По очереди.  
\- Да ты гонишь.  
\- Я клянусь, ни разу в жизни так не загонялась. Все лето бегала по утрам. Эпиляцию сделала…  
\- Эй, без подробностей.  
\- А было бы весело.  
\- Да не то слово. Дамы, просим. Все равно Барнс спит.  
\- Весь год спал, никому не мешало. Проблема в том, что он одетый.  
\- Так давайте разденем.  
\- Разденься лучше сам, раз такой умный.  
\- А что, я могу.  
\- Спасибо, не надо.  
\- Раздеться приглашали девчонок. К тебе это не относится.  
\- О да, ведь я так похож на девчонку, - включился Баки.  
\- Покраше некоторых будешь.  
\- Спасибо за комплимент.  
Обед прошел в непривычной тишине. Конец занятий близился, обстановка накалялась - никто не ушел ни в час, ни в два. Стояли и сосредоточенно штриховали, думали о чем-то; воздух кипел работой. Дорисовать можно было и потом, но упускать последние минуты рядом с Баки не хотелось не только Стиву. Он много значил для всех, у каждого за пазухой нашлось теплое место для мыслей о сокровенном. Как ему это удавалось? Было ли это специальным навыком, которому обучают на театральном факультете - владеть людскими сердцами, движением ресниц подчинять себе всеобщее внимание? Наверняка. Кто-то взял курсовым проектом создание декораций - удачная попытка, и почему только Стив до этого не додумался. Баки оживленно обсуждал сценографию со счастливым автором и давал ценные указания. Ностальгические воспоминания потянулись со всех сторон.  
\- А помните, как мы поехали на пленер.  
\- Родригес так напился, что полез купаться голым.  
\- Не только он! На другом берегу девчонки купались, я подсматривал из кустов.  
\- Там было что-то про соски.  
\- Они сжались. Попробуй искупаться ночью в мае, проверишь.  
\- Зато протрезвели.  
\- Ну не сказать чтобы очень. Стеллу на руках домой несли.  
\- Спальники - это тема. Я успел пообжиматься со всеми, с кем хотел!  
\- Твой счастливый день. Такое больше не повторится.  
\- Жаль, Барнс спал в углу. Я бы с ним потискалась.  
\- Не ты одна.  
\- А с той театральной телкой он даже целовался.  
\- Это было ради искусства!  
\- Искусство поцелуев. Как сладко, я сейчас сблюю.  
\- В очередь, сукины дети. Я забивала еще в сентябре.  
\- Твой шанс упущен.  
\- Эй, я ведь еще живой, - прервал поток эротических фантазий Баки.  
\- Это значит, очередь в силе?  
\- А кто последний?  
\- Держите список, я составил.  
Обычные разговорчики в строю, всего-то тем - где на этой неделе продают пиво и холсты со скидкой и кто с кем переспал. Они доводили Стива до белого каления. Никто не имел права обсуждать это: давайте разденем Баки, давайте составим очередь поцелуев. И самое главное, Баки не возражал, лежал, задрапированный сатином и хлопком, улыбался как самая распоследняя…  
Положение спасла зануда Эльза. Ее чистый скаутский голос прозвенел церковным колокольчиком.  
\- Баки, - в порыве чувств сказала Эльза, - ты самый лучший человек. Я ведь сначала боялась даже в аудиторию заходить. Дура.  
\- Это ничего, - утешил ее добрый Баки, - вон Роджерс тоже боялся! А как хорошо все получилось.  
И довольно зажмурился, описывая красноречивым выражением лица, насколько хорошо и сколько раз у них получилось. Стива пробила мгновенная дрожь, ноги превратились в камень. Он оперся на мольберт, не замечая, что затушеванное грифелем ребро ладони пачкает рисунок. Аудитория молчала секунду, другую, обогащая Стива знанием о том, как они оба вляпались. Баки не только подставлялся сам, но и втягивал в неприятности Стива. Стив успел похоронить карьеру, сплясать на поминках репутации Баки и дать отпор десятку нетолерантных гопников, недовольных раскладом, - или вернее будет сказать, раскладкой? - когда Дум-Дум громко, раскатисто рассмеялся. Вслед за ним летней грозой громыхнули все.  
\- Я за всю школу столько не ржал, сколько за этот год, - держась за живот, сообщил Джонс, - ты просто обязан прийти на следующий. Мы закутаем тебя в меха и усыплем бриллиантами.  
\- Без тебя жизнь потеряет краски, - с задротской серьезностью подтвердила Эльза, - пожалуйста, Баки. Приходи.  
\- Куда вы без меня, - вздохнул Баки, пряча в уголках глаз самодовольную радость признания, - забудете, как выглядит голый мужчина.  
\- Уже забыли, - хором подтвердили все.  
И принялись собирать вещи, удовлетворенные выпрошенным обещанием. Баки наблюдал за их копошением с видом верховного царя. Когда он успел спиздить трон Стива и сесть на его место?  
\- Как хорошо все получилось, - повторил Стив, стоило двери захлопнуться за последним однокурсником.  
\- А что, плохо?  
\- Трахаться с тобой в каждом попадающемся под руку классе среди белого дня? Просто отлично.  
\- Вот видишь. Если тебе не нравится днем, давай снимем аудиторию на ночь.  
Это не было смешной шуткой. Стив сомневался в том, что это вообще была шутка.  
\- Хорошо, что ты выполз из мира своих фантазий об идеальном мире и заинтересовался чем-то еще, - снизошел до объяснений Баки.  
Стив неторопливо собрал карандаши, отцепил рисунок от мольберта и свернул в рулон. Ему требовалось больше аргументов.  
\- То, что ты нашел интересным и достойным запечатления не только себя самого, - усмехнулся Баки, зная, что стреляет в цель. Он не промахнулся еще ни разу.  
\- Что ты стал наконец похож на живого человека, а не на рекламу идеального студента из буклета для школьников.  
\- Достаточно, - оборвал его Стив. Голос почернел и обуглился.  
\- Тогда раздевайся, - сказал Баки.  
Стив медленно закрыл и открыл глаза. Представь, что ты стоишь посреди поля. Справа от тебя голубеет река. Представь, что ты на медкомиссии, пытаешься поступить на службу в армию - как только мама не пыталась тебя отговорить. Иди вверх по течению реки. Вдохни. Выдохни. Расстегни ремень. Скажи ему.  
\- Скучал по мне, - сказал Баки на ухо, он вдруг оказался чересчур близко, небрежно смял в ладони член. Ему шла эта недобрая маска; Стив чувствовал, как все в душе - и не только - поднимается Баки навстречу, поощряя грубое обращение.  
\- Руки до крови стер.  
\- Сколько же пришлось рисовать, чтобы стереть руки о карандаш.  
Стив запрокинул голову, подставил губы и получил заслуженный легкий укус. Кожа занималась как пергамент - вся сразу, нужно было прижаться, завернуться в Баки целиком, пропитаться его запахом и вкусом. Баки молчал, ощупывал спину пядь за пядью. Разница в росте была заметной и приятной: Стив приник к шее, без спешки облизывая красиво вылепленный рельеф. Создавая тебя, Господь постарался на славу, возлюбленный мой друг. Стив никогда не говорил об этом вслух, хотя про себя твердил постоянно. Мысль о красоте Баки давно растворилась в общем восхищении, в противоречивой смеси покоя и возбуждения, которые преследовали Стива с самого начала, еще до первой встречи. Иногда от этого становилось больно в груди.  
Ноги оттаяли и теперь потихоньку начинали дрожать. Истома поднималась от лодыжек. Стив толкнул Баки в плечо, еще раз, еще, пока Баки не опустился на увенчанную матрасом парту, - его пристанище на протяжении последних двух постановок, - пока не затянул к себе на колени. Осматривал голодным взглядом, дышал в губы табачным ртом, бездумно и упоенно чиркал спичкой по коробку.  
Из нынешнего положения расстегивать его рубашку было удобнее некуда, чем Стив и воспользовался. Одна пуговица, вторая, третья, поцеловать рукоятку грудины между широких мышц и солнечное сплетение, ущипнуть губами мягкую складку подмышки. Баки провел по члену запястьем, подхватил задницу обеими руками и притянул к себе на грудь. Стив задохнулся, потерялся в поисках равновесия и опоры. Под рукой обнаружилась обернутая вокруг мольберта драпировка. Стив комкал художественно разложенную ткань, пока Баки описывал круги по животу своим невыносимым языком. К черту, все равно они уже никому не пригодятся.  
\- У тебя роман не со мной, а с моим членом, - рвано пошутил Стив. Пальцы дрожали.  
\- У нас был роман? Я это пропустил.  
Неприятное замечание. Стив двинул бедрами, загоняя упомянутый член вглубь насмешливого рта. Не исключено, что этого Баки и добивался; его довольная улыбка говорила сама за себя. Он облизнул губы - когда только успели распухнуть - и теперь водил головкой по нижней. Во всем интернете Стив не видел картины похабнее и прекраснее.  
\- Но если это было предложение, то я согласен.  
\- Твое согласие не требуется, - зло сказал Стив.  
\- Так вот ты какой, темный Роджерс.  
Стив выскользнул из рук и принялся освобождать Баки из одежного плена. Туфли, рубашка и джинсы, ему хотелось сделать это с тех самых пор, когда Стив впервые увидел импровизированный стриптиз. Тогда он представлял себе это по-другому. Плотина лопнула, переполняя Стива роскошной гаммой чувств. Как было бы лучше их выразить - дать, взять, написать эпическое полотно размером три на четыре? Обжиматься на постановке было забавно, наверное, они неплохо здесь смотрелись.  
В распахнутом окне плавилась жаркая солнечная синь. Стив опутал паутиной плечи и руки до кончиков пальцев, завел их Баки за голову. Прижался к губам коротким режущим поцелуем, укусил любимую родинку на ключице и твердый сосок под ней.  
\- Не слишком жестко? - забеспокоился Баки.  
Стив сполз на пол, с удовольствием расправляя ноги. Проследил языком соленую кожу вниз от пупка. Было чистым удовольствием слышать, как срывается профессионально спокойный голос.  
\- Не подумай, мне с тобой по-всякому нравится, но, может, ты хочешь о чем-то поговорить?  
Непослушно медленный язык наконец добрался до точки назначения. Стив взял в рот сразу много, мокро, скользко. В животе кольцами вилось тугое предвкушение, помноженное на страх.  
\- Понял, не хочешь, - смиренно сказал Баки.  
Убедившись в крепости и незыблемости его эрекции, Стив нашел на полу джинсы и достал бумажник. Вытер ладонью мокрый член, раскатал резинку и забрался обратно. Удобная постановка, единственный минус - высоко. Баки смотрел расплывающимся взглядом, ресницы слиплись стрелками.  
\- Всегда резинки с собой носишь?  
\- Нет, начал этой осенью.  
\- Роджерс, - в глазах Баки была мучительная любовь.  
\- Я делаю это впервые, будь добр, помоги.  
\- По тебе и не скажешь.  
\- Ты пытался сделать мне комплимент или оскорбить?  
\- И то, и другое. Подожди, Стив.  
Он сомкнул веки, усилием воли скидывая с себя пелену пьяной покорности. Момент - и от послушания не осталось и следа. Как всегда, перемена заворожила Стива, отвлекла от хода пьесы.  
\- Не надо так, - Баки воспользовался ситуацией и ловкой подсечкой уронил Стива на себя. Уложил, распластал кожей к коже, погладил между лопатками - и в сердце погасло желание сопротивляться, завоевывать и ставить флажки.  
\- А как надо? - сдался Стив. Лицо Баки со всей этой мешаниной загара, морщинок, сочного тона глаз, раскусанных губ и прямой планки носа было так близко, что расплывалось по бокам. Руки и ноги оплели Стива - Баки держал и берег его, прикрывал спину, защищал от зла, в том числе от того, что было внутри. Это заставило Стива заподозрить, что боке в уголках глаз появилось вовсе не от чрезмерной близости объекта изучения.  
Баки ответил не словом, но делом. Устроив макушку Стива на сгибе локтя, похотливым животным лизнул губы - широко, голодно. Втиснулся языком, обвел кромку зубов и заполнил собой, пытаясь высосать душу через рот. Из него вышел бы хороший дементор - за такой поцелуй Стив отдал бы все самые светлые и добрые воспоминания, включая память о настоящем моменте, и у него осталось бы только -  
Ты стоишь на берегу реки. “Непригоден”, - штамп на серой бумаге. Под ногами мнется сухая трава. Скажи ему. Солнце печет голову, обжигает щеки и нос. За спиной шумит лес. Ты выходишь из кабинета, сохраняя на ступнях отпечаток холодного пола. Возьми меня с собой.  
\- Ты возьмешь меня, а я тебя, - ломко, негромко сказал Баки, - а эти штучки оставь для декораций получше.  
В качестве наглядной иллюстрации он избавился от резинки, - попал в мусорку не глядя, талантливый какой, - вместо нее положил ладонь Стива и зеркально сомкнул пальцы. Отражаться в нем оказалось приятнее, чем Стив мог себе представить: одновременные действия заводили и успокаивали, изнутри щекотали ребра эхом чужого пульса. Баки повел рукой вниз, и Стив повторил за ним; Баки потянулся за поцелуем, и Стив встретил его на полпути.  
\- Они будут? Декорации? - перед глазами промелькнула сотня вариантов, эскизов возможного будущего.  
\- Ты что, шутишь, - серьезно ответил Баки и прижал ладонь ко рту Стива, чтобы Стив не говорил глупостей.  
Стив лизнул изнанку ладони, сначала по линиям, потом запястье, потом пальцы по одному. Он нашел бы им лучшее применение, да и своему языку тоже, но Баки не разделял его перфекционизма. Повторно рассмотрев ситуацию, Стив был склонен с ним согласиться. Между тел было скользко и горячо от пота, обветренные губы трескались и горели, воздуха не хватало. Все уже было хорошо. Все было просто замечательно.  
\- Вот так, - сказал Баки и резко втянул воздух, - быстрее, еще, ты ведь тоже.  
Стив был тоже. Сердце таяло осколком льда, в ушах стучала кровь. Дверь аудитории качалась на сквозняке, и наконец Стив нашел себя в настоящем - в триста пятой, в три часа пополудни, в неразрывном объятии и на грани оргазма. Кулак Баки плотно и верно насаживался на член, каждый раз задевая раскаленную головку. Стив так старался не сбиться с ритма, что чуть не упустил неслышный вдох и гримасу, болезненный излом бровей - ну давай же, сейчас, не тормози - едва не опоздал сам, но не опоздал. Двойная сплошная разрезала побелевший от жара асфальт, выстрел ударил между бровей, и стало тихо, совсем тихо.  
\- Приходи, - сказал кто-то, и в этом ком-то Стив с удивлением узнал себя.  
\- Куда и когда?  
\- Допустим, на матч Янкиз и Тьюни Тунс. Суббота, два часа дня, главный вход.  
\- Ты все-таки украл билеты. Они действительно собираются играть с командой мультяшных супергероев?  
\- А ты предпочел бы выставку в МоМА?  
\- Подозрительный выбор. Это что, свидание.  
\- Я решил, что нам пора познакомиться.  
\- Меня зовут Баки Барнс, тебя - Стив Роджерс. О чем еще поговорим?  
\- О твоих планах на лето.  
\- Суббота, главный вход стадиона Янки. Я буду.  
\- Я знаю.

**Author's Note:**

> _Можно играть в миноре белыми клавишами и в мажоре черными, это лишь вопрос знания о том, как играть.  
>  В. Паули_


End file.
